


A Drowsy Blunder

by GrimGraveyard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Cheating, Established Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Mistaken Identity, Other, Sex, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Sleepiness, Yang does love Blake, honest mistake, pronebone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimGraveyard/pseuds/GrimGraveyard
Summary: Sometimes it's probably worth it to turn on the lights when you wake up at night. Yang finds out the...other way as she stays over her girlfriend's house. Contains strong, graphic adult themes. NSFW. Contains Futanari.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Kali Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 33
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rashaan Butler (Rashaan_Butler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashaan_Butler/gifts).



> So this was written after having re-read some Yang/Kali commisisons from a while back. Uploaded here partly because FF is beign weird; some people, including myself, can't reach the story despite that a handful have read, followed, and reviewed it. The link takes me to an error message and I can't even get to the reviews. FF., fucking fix your shite.

Disclaimer: RWBY belong to Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth. Not GrimGrave.

I re-read the Cougar-series commissions I wrote a little while back and got inspired to write this. It's also a bit of a gift to a loyal patron.

_A Drowsy Blunder_

It wasn't unusual for Blake and Yang to stay over at each other's homes during breaks from Beacon Academy when they wanted time for themselves. Although given that Ruby shared room back in Patch they more than often went to Menagerie for the needed and sought-after private time, especially now that Ruby and Weiss had started dating a while back and had mentioned something about inviting Winter to meet the family this time around.

Things at the Belladonna household were as usual despite Ghira's untimely departure two years ago. During that time, Kali had remained diligent in taking care of affairs as well as the house (just another way to cope, Blake had mused). Dinner had been plenty and satisfying, and the movie-night had been fun despite the sappy rom-com Yang had been outvoted on and forced to watch. Kali, as always, was a gracious host and knew when to leave them alone for the most part. After an eventful day roaming the town and hanging out with Ilia (with Blake showing off her new bob-cut hairstyle) leading up to the evening, Yang and Blake were ready to turn in for the night, as was Kali.

With such a large house, privacy was a given. Since their first time together, Blake and Yang had had an active, healthy sex-life and it wasn't a secret that they went at it fairly often, especially before sleeping.

Which is why Yang found herself dejected and a bit blue-balled when Blake shot down her usual advances.

"We have to get up early tomorrow, remember? We promised Ilia and Velvet," she told her. "Besides, I'm really tired after today."

"Aw man. Alright," Yang relented as she got changed to her nightwear. "But that means I'm going to be a bit backed up tomorrow~"

Blake chuckled. "I think I can handle it."

Kissing her sweetheart goodnight, the pair went to sleep.

**x.x.x**

It was in the middle of the night when Yang stirred, barely awake. Sweet, sweet sleep beckoned her back to the land of Nod and her body was more than willing to not move a muscle.

If only her bladder wasn't alerting her. It was so dark outside. The moon and its brilliant surface were hidden behind the clouds, robbing the brawler of any natural light to guide her path. And there was no way she would turn on a lamp or use her Scroll, lest she'd blind and startle herself out of her near-sleep trance.

Yang's head was a thick, foggy cloud at this point as she forced herself out of bed. Each step felt heavy and her feet barely lifted from the floor. By now she was fairly certain she remembered the layout of the house as she exited Blake's bedroom and made her way down the hallway like a blind man in the darkness. She rounded a corner and lazily felt the left wall. Second door to the left; bathroom.

Bingo.

Getting the relief she needed, Yang finished up and promptly left, eyes just barely open as she shuffled through the darkness. Finally, back to the sweet bed and drift back to dreamland right next to Blake!

…Her sweet girlfriend with an ass that wouldn't quit. Which would grind up against her cock. Because Yang loved to spoon and smell the fresh scent of Blake's hair.

…Holding her close, maybe cup a feel of her shapely breasts as she did so…slowly and gently as not rouse the Faunus from sleep right away, but to ease her into a sensual awakening and maybe convince her for a late-night tryst.

Her groggy mind became addled with lust. They had to get up early tomorrow just to hang out with friends so there wouldn't be time for a morning quickie and that would mean she wouldn't be able to focus.

Yeah, that sounds plausible.

 _`Got to make it quick or else Blake will chew me out for keeping us up,´_ Yang noted as she rounded the a corner. The tension in her baggy pyjama shorts was the only part of her remotely active as she dragged herself forward like a zombie.

Blake's room was the first door to the left. The distance between the corner and the door felt longer, but then Yang wasn't walking at a normal pace. Her head felt hazy and her body sluggish save for her throbbing dick.

Finally she felt the door and slid it open as quietly as possible and then closed it behind her. Feeling her way forward, the brawler realized just how slow and tired she was as the bed seemed much farther away from the entryway.

_`Ah, there we go…´_

Her leg softly hit the edge of the bed and Yang climbed on. With her hands as her guide (and musing over her jealousy of Faunus night-vision) she kept feeling her way forward until she cupped the unmistakeable curves of Blake's hips and buttocks through her yukata-styled shirt.

_Unf._

The brunette stirred as Yang slipped her arms around to undo the obi-sash. The yukata-styled shirt opened up as the brawler felt her way up feminine dips and crooks until she felt the soft underside of a generous breast. It was amazing just how much the darkness could dull your senses; the Faunus' breast felt bigger in her hand. She tenderly squeezed the Faunus' malleable mound, a pert nipple poking the palm of her hand, causing the brunette to moan softly in a low purr.

Yang chuckled. It was kind of exciting not being able to see and rely on touch alone.

Blake stirred further. She stretched her body and shifted over completely to lie completely flat on her belly, snuggling her pillow.

Yang fondled Blake's ass. Deft fingers slid underneath the waistline of the underwear that snugly hugged the brunette's rear and gingerly pulled the fabric down long, slender legs. Yang's lust was in complete control; her head and body was still moments away from falling asleep if only the rush of blood towards her phallus wasn't what hindered her…or Blake's tantalizing pussy for that matter. Yang carefully pressed the tips of her fingers against Blake's sex and shuddered. Unable to see absolutely nothing was erotic as hell. She traced her fingers over the Faunus' outer labia and was pleased when her efforts eventually paid off when slick heat began to culminate over said digits. Blake softly moaned and shuffled, but didn't seem awake yet, prompting the brawler to dip her fingers inside wet heat as her sense of touch was ablaze and cock throbbing like crazy. She kept up her ministrations as she reluctantly let go of cupping a malleable cheek in order to whip out her appendage from its confines.

Yang was hard as a rock. Torn between wanting to jerk her mast or cup Blake's ass, she ultimately settled on the latter as she kept fingering her girlfriend slowly and listened to the sweet sounds the brunette made as a result. One could only imagine what she was dreaming about now.

Her arousal spiked just imagining it and so was Blake's it seemed as Yang's fingers became increasingly sullied and clamped down on.

The brunette quivered, her inner walls clenched around Yang's fingers for a moment as the Faunus hummed. Blake kept purring, still asleep, as the brawler felt her up. Spreading her legs a little, Yang positioned herself behind the Faunus, lording over her body with her shaft firmly between the brunette's ass-cheeks. Her movement was slow and sluggish and the Faunus bestirred beneath her, releasing a yawn.

She leaned down, pressing her body against Blake's. "Hey."

"Mmrrrh…hmm…?" A sharp, muffled gasp quickly followed.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," she groggily whispered. She could hear the cat ears flicking in the silence. "But I can't fall back asleep like this…"

She pressed her lips against the nape of the Faunus' neck and the brunette shivered and tensed up. "Don't worry…I promise I'll be quick. You just enjoy yourself, kitty-cat. Please don't be mad. I love you."

Blake seemingly relaxed beneath her after a few moments and Yang kissed her neck again, scratching the furry base of Blake's ears. "Brothers, I really like your bob-cut. You look so hot with your hair like that." She gently thrust her cock between the Faunus' ass-cheeks. "But I think I like your ass even more – have been since I first saw it."

Yang aligned herself properly and pushed the head of her dick against the brunette's sex. With how wet the Faunus was, Yang buried her entire length inside with ease and at an unhurried pace as she moaned from the phenomenal sensation as she sheathed herself. It felt good – better than good! It felt amazing with the way inner muscles clenched around her girth and the brawler let out a shuddering groan.

"Ooohh…Ooh fuuuck…fuck…Oh Brothers it feels so good, babe." She didn't move when she was fully inside; Yang merely enjoyed the moment, her cock throbbing like crazy, while Blake trembled and groaned into the pillow, judging from the sound. "You feel even better tonight, babe. Guess you really wanted this after all." She leaned even closer, body flush against the Faunus' back. "I'll take care of you, don't you worry."

Still intensively groggy, Yang began to move.

"You're so tight…It feels so good…"

She thrust, bringing pleasure each time she forced her length back inside snug depths. While the pace was unhurried, Yang began to get more into it despite her tiredness as she pumped her hips. The bed legs groaned and the bedsprings flexed from the rough pounding Yang was giving the brunette as the furniture rocked with her time with her movements.

The heat and ecstasy was just what the brawler had needed! Even something as simple as a hand-or-blowjob would have been enough to slake her lust until tomorrow night, but this was so much better.

Steadily, Yang ploughed the Faunus' pussy with a gratified smile on her face as she nuzzled the crook of Blake's neck. Even her scent was slightly different in the blind darkness.

"I'm so glad you came around…I love you…" she murmured amidst the thrusting and the string of soft breaths. "Good thing you're using the pillow…wouldn't want to alert the rest of the house what we're up to…"

Blake let out a muffled sound as her hips used the bed's flexibility to bounce a little against Yang's pelvis and the brawler chuckled, pressing another kiss to her neck. "I love you so much…"

The Faunus tightened up, sweet frissons breaking out over her skin as she orgasmed and let out a purr-rising-to-a-moan into her pillow, muffled.

Yang hammered her hips and shaft into Blake's pussy, the pressure quickly wounding tighter and the pleasure rising. As much as she wanted to she couldn't drag this out or else there would be a tongue-lashing waiting for her tomorrow.

Perhaps it was because of the grogginess, but Yang decided to push her luck. "Hey, babe…" she whispered. "Think you, _mm_ , can call me `daddy´ this, _unf_ , time around?"

The Faunus noticeably went taut.

"I know, I know, _mph_ , you don't, _mm_ , like it," Yang continued. Her pace slowed down. She nuzzled against Blake's throat. "But just the thought of you calling me that is making me hot…Please?"

Blake was silent. Her body was rigid and stiff as a statue for a moment longer that convinced the brawler it was a no go. Blake had never been fond of that particular –

There was a slight shift, the tiniest of ruffles, and a husky, Menagerie-accented voice that broke the silence with the faintest of whispers;

_"Take me…daddy."_

Yang let out an erratic breath as she quickened her pace. Her cock pulsated, pleasure raking over her nerves at an alarming speed, her mind drifting into the heights of ecstasy as she took advantage of the bed's flexibility for the last stretch. The junction of their sexes was a furnace of wet heat and the bed creaked unceremoniously in a lewd cacophony.

"Oh fuck….f-fuuuck, I'm gonna…gonna – !"

The intense, pent up pressure finally burst from the overstimulation. Pleasure broke out and she came, ejaculating inside the Faunus' sweltering pussy, her cock twitching and throbbing with each pump and thrust. The sensation was so different from how good it usually felt, and those times were intense!

She slowed down her thrusts. Yang lay on top of Blake, basking in the euphoria and the warmth hugging her length. Blake was panting heavily, still buried in the pillow.

"That was amazing…" Yang whispered into her ear. The cat ear fluttered. "You feel so incredible tonight, babe…I love you…I love you…" She kissed it and the cat ear flicked as Yang kissed the crook of her neck again. The brawler kept thrusting unhurriedly and tenderly even as her dick gradually went flaccid. "And man…I didn't know you could sound so husky. It's sexy."

Blake purred in response.

Yang chuckled tiredly, eyes barely open. Everything was still black as the void. "Mm...I think I need get cleaned up again…and get some water. Do you need anything?"

When Blake didn't reply, Yang lazily shrugged and slowly pulled out. "Okay then…I'll be right back."

The mattress shifted from Blake's weight as the Faunus apparently got up and looped an arm around the blonde's neck. Her soft lips pressed against the brawler's, kissing her with a passion before sliding back into bed.

Yang chuckled. "Oh damn…What got into you there?"

Having found the way back to the bathroom, the brawler cleaned herself off, though in her tiredness she neglected to tuck her schlong back in her pyjama shorts…and forgot about the water.

Spent, relieved, and absolutely exhausted, Yang managed to navigate her way back to Blake's room and promptly fell asleep.

**x.x.x**

"So you're telling me that you don't remember?"

"I always wake up when you do those things," Blake replied in-between eating her breakfast. She shot Yang a look. "And I certainly would've remembered if I called you…well, _that_ ," she said and grimaced. "No, you must've dreamt it."

Yang crossed her arms. "You sure? Because that was an incredibly vivid dream if so!"

"Must have been because I will never indulge you in that weird kink."

"It's not weird!"

"It is," Blake shot back and finished up. "Alright, we should get going. Velvet and Ilia are probably already waiting for us already."

"They sure love their early-bird activities," Yang mused. "Alright, I'll just gonna grab my protein-drink from the kitchen real quick."

Blake nodded. "You do that. I need to get my bag from our room."

The brawler stretched her arms on the way to the kitchen, her head still a bit cloudy. Blake was right in that she would never indulge her by calling her "daddy," but it had felt so _real_! Surely, she thought, the brunette must've been so tired that she wasn't half aware of what had happened. Maybe she had been too tired to realize that she had called the blonde that? That had to be the case; why else was Yang feeling so relieved?

And that kiss…

Her lips quirked. What a move. It was different from any kiss Blake had given her and that included the really passionate ones that she would give Yang in their wildest throes. Not to mention how great their tryst had felt!

"Oh, good morning, dear."

Her gaze shifted over to Kali, preparing tea. "Morning, Ms. Belladonna!"

"Dearie, what have I told you before? You can call me Kali."

She chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. Old habit, you know." She walked over to the fridge, but her gaze lingered on the older woman. There was something…different about her today. "You look rather glowing today if you don't mind me say so."

"Oh my. Thank you! I would hope so; I certainly feel like it today," Kali responded, her face beaming. "Oh, by the way. Here's some water for you, dear."

Yang quirked an eyebrow. She produced the protein-drink from the fridge, and eyed the proffered glass before taking it. "Uh…Thanks. I suppose it's getting a bit warm."

The older woman softly laughed. "I was just thinking you must've been parched after last night."

The drink nearly sputtered out over the floor. So it _did_ happen. What's worse, Kali had heard them! "Oh shi – Ms. Belladonna, I'm so sorry you had to hear that—!"

"I told you, you can call me Kali, sweetheart," she said. Her eyelids slowly dipped and the corners of her lips quirked minutely in an alarmingly disarming smile. "Or `babe.´ Whichever you prefer… _daddy_."

Yang's heart nearly stopped right then and there.

"I like my short hair too," Kali then added as she ran fingers through her tresses. "And Ghira always did compliment my backside."

Her throat dried up quicker than a waterdrop in Vacuo.

 _"Yang, you ready?"_ Blake called and the brawler turned on her heel without missing a beat—

"Have fun, you two! I'll see you tonight~!" Kali exclaimed as she waved them off with a wink as soon as the blonde peered back over her shoulder.

Yang strode out of the house, practically tugging Blake behind her.

**_To be continued?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

So it was clear that you all wanted a continuation. Enjoy~

Chapter 2

Yang didn't leave Blake's side for the whole day since leaving the Belladonna house (save when Blake needed to use the restroom, thankfully for her.) Her mind was racing a mile a minute and her heart wouldn't stop hammering beneath her breast as she clung to the brunette throughout their activities with Velvet and Ilia.

She had cheated on her girlfriend. Even if it was by complete accident the act itself was the very definition of infidelity.

What bothered Yang possibly even more was how Kali seemed to come to mind so frequently now that her vivid imagination of what last night had been. She had never even considered Blake's mother as that kind of woman and merely saw her as a parent, a potential in-law, and that had been it.

Now she knew what else lurking beneath that stay-at-home, domestic housecat demeanour and it was preying on her mind like the jungle-cat Kali was.

What was she going to do now? The question plagued the brawler's mind as she went on automatically in conversations and activities. If Kali didn't say anything, Yang could forget this ever happened and pretend that last night was indeed a dream like Blake had told her. Then she would make sure they visited Patch instead in the future. Or let Blake go alone to Menagerie from now on. Keep visits minimum.

When the day passed and the pair had returned home, the brawler steered clear of Kali as much as possible, sticking to Blake like her shadow and it didn't go unnoticed.

"You've been so clingy to me all day," the aforementioned brunette commented and chuckled. "Where you that pent up?"

"No! No not at all! I guess I'm just feeling affectionate today," she told her, arm draped over Blake's shoulder and cuddled up against her.

"Aw." The Faunus chuckled and snuggled up against her in response, cupping the blonde's cheek and drawing her attention to her lips. "You're so cute sometimes."

Their lips sealed together in a soft kiss and frissons went through Yang's body. For a moment her worries melted away, seeping from her body, and the fire that Blake always lit up in her flared up in response. Everything felt right in the world again and she wanted more – wanted to take Blake right here on the living-room couch and forget what happened last night. As far as she was concerned, last night had been a dream and nothing else.

"Oh, to be young again," Kali swooned from the doorway, prompting the pair – Yang especially – to bolt upright from their almost lying position, though the blonde scooted closer immediately after. The older woman chuckled softly. "So sorry to bother you lovebirds, but dinner is just about ready."

And just like that Yang was reminded that last night had been indeed really _real_ ; the pleasure, the mind-blowing sensation that had rippled across her whole body.

And she hated herself for it.

"Okay, mom." Blake got up and Yang followed suite.

The blonde avoided even glancing in Kali's direction and the few times she happened to the woman was not paying her any attention; the older Faunus was busy setting the table with Blake (and Yang to a lesser degree) and if the brawler hadn't known any better the scene would have appeared nothing out of the ordinary.

The dinner was like any other dinner they've had in the past; Kali's cooking was flawless with each dish bursting with flavour in your mouth and the mother-daughter pair talked about what they had done today as the older Faunus recounted the usual cleaning, book-reading (she was about halfway through _Howling at the Moon_ series now), and so far it seemed good enough. Kali didn't behave any different from her usual self and thankfully didn't bring up anything related to last night.

For the rest of the evening Yang continued to stay close to Blake. She cuddled up to her to the latter's pleasant surprise and luckily Kali didn't seem intent on joining them for movie-watching. The older woman hadn't been around much during the evening and was the first to go to bed, bidding them both a good night fairly early on to Yang's relief.

Hours later once the movie-watching had concluded with a healthy action-thriller to appease to the brawler, the pair found themselves back in bed in a tangle of limbs and sweat, meting out pleasure in earnest.

"You really, _ngh_ , must've been backed up with the way, _ah_ , you're going at it!" Blake exclaimed as she rode Yang like a bucking bronco, her hands clasped with the blonde. "I knew that's why you were so clingy, hahaha- _ahh!_ "

Yang used the bedsprings to her advantage as she thrust into velvet heat with a shuddering groan on her lips. "Nnmm! You have no idea, Kit-Kat."

Except she wasn't as backed up as she would've been, a thought gnawing at the back of her mind reminded the brawler.

She pumped her hips fervently, her cock throbbing inside wet depths and inner muscles hugging her length. The euphoria that raked at her senses was overwhelming and with every squeeze the sensation amped up with sweet frissons over her body. The pleasure made her forget about last night as Yang sheathed herself as deep inside Blake's sweltering pussy. Her eyes were trained on the beautiful Faunus on top of her, watching the raven-haired girl's face twist in ecstasy and the way her bosom heaved and jiggled.

Brothers above, she loved that expression! It was one that yang couldn't get enough off and simultaneously made her want to kiss Blake until the need for oxygen forced them apart.

So she did; the brawler pulled the Faunus down and claimed her lips in a fierce kiss that sparked and tasted like the desert they had had after dinner. It was sweet and slightly sour and it was damn near addictive in a kiss like this.

Yang's hands left Blake's in order to comb through raven locks while the other drifted over the quivering expanse of the Faunus' hip while the blonde pounded into her with a matching pace. Blake fisted golden tresses – something that only she was allowed to do when it came to touching Yang's hair – with both her hands as she reciprocated the deep smooch. Their tongues danced the oral tango, perfectly in sync, as the pair melted into each other into a pile pliant goo of sweat and heat.

The bed creaked beneath them from the wild rutting. Yang's hands had since drifted over to Blake's buttocks, her fingers sinking into the Faunus' soft skin in a possessive grip as they both bounced and bucked with sweet friction.

It felt great.

It felt absolutely mind-blowing!

Why had she even been worried to begin with? She had Blake – her girlfriend – and life was good!

Pleasure tore at the knot of pressure and Yang threw her head back against the pillow, her pace quickening. "Brothers, Blake…I'm about to…"

"Me too!" The Faunus hissed. "Together…but outside… I think it may not be a safe day…"

The notion made Yang almost climax right then and there. "N-No pills then?"

"I didn't, _aah_ , bring enough, _mmnh_ , a-apparently! I thought I had _m-moooore_ with me!" Blake shuddered and squeezed, her body tautening as she let out a strangled string of mewls. _"Ooohh Yaaaang!"_

Yang gasped, her cock palpitating against silky smooth, warm inner walls. The temptation to cum regardless was strong and they could always buy pills tomorrow…but then she couldn't deny her girlfriend her wishes. And it was kind of sexy to imagine Blake covered with her semen, like she was being marked, and it had been crazy erotic last time Yang had done it in the past…enough to warrant an unexpected second round.

She hammered her hips for the last stretch into the sweet bliss before she pushed Blake, between forcefully and gingerly, off of her to her side and got up, stroking her dick furiously over the Faunus' breasts.

With a shudder and a husky groan, Yang erupted over Blake's bosom. Streaks of cum landed over the brunette from brow to chest as the Faunus flinched and froze up; the blonde eventually came down from her high, slowly jerking her flaccid phallus.

"Damn, Blake…That was amazi-"

"Ugh…I should take a shower in the morning. I need to go wash my face," Blake said with a half-hearted smile. "I still don't see how you find this sexy."

Yang smiled back at her apologetically. "Well…it's like I've marked you. It's…difficult to explain exactly."

"When I think of `marking someone´ it's usually hickeys or bites, or even scratches," Blake replied and wiped some cum off her face. "Well, you're happy so I'll indulge you, but I still need to get rid of this."

Yang softly chuckled. "Fair enough."

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Blake returned and Yang had already settled down in bed, arm propped up as she waited. "Admit it; it's pretty hot though, right?"

Blake rolled her eyes and smiled as she climbed into bed. "I will never see the appeal of it. Sorry. But I suppose I could indulge you a little more on that front."

The brawler quirked an eyebrow. "You're willing to do that, but not call me `daddy`?"

"That's just weird." Blake kissed her, hand burying itself in the tresses of Yang's neck. "Mm…You were amazing by the way."

"You too~" Yang smirked and kissed her back. "So, what are the plans for tomorrow?"

"I'm heading up early to do some jogging." And Blake wasn't exaggerating when she said "early" – the brunette could be up at the crack of dawn just to get anything between fifteen minutes to an hour's worth of jogging at times. "You sure you don't want to join me?"

"Kit-Kat, I love a good workout, but I don't want to get up that early on a day off."

Blake chuckled and kissed her again, brief and light. "Understood. I'll let you sleep in then."

"Weeelll~" Yang began, a thought taking root in her head. She shot the brunette a look that earned her a puzzled stare, and smirked. "I mean, with the right _motivation_ I could get up in more ways than one…maybe not for a jog, but I would be up."

Blake's expression softened as she grinned back. "This oughta be good."

"Well you did say that you would be more willing to indulge my kink a bit more…so maybe, oh I dunno, a little morning-bj before you go?" She wiggled her eyebrows at the brunette's incredulous stare.

"You want me to suck you off before I go jogging?"

"Yep."

Blake simply stared at her at first, her face unreadable. Her ears fluttered and a small smirk curved her lips. "I'll think about it."

"Yes!" Yang pumped her fist and stole a kiss. "Love you~"

"I love you too, Yang. Even if you're weird sometimes," the Faunus replied and kissed her back as she snuggled up to her. "Good night, Yang."

"Mmm…Good night, Blake."

As the blonde hugged her girlfriend closer, she relaxed in the shared embrace. Why had she even been worried to begin with? Everything was right in the world again.

As far as Yang was concerned, Kali had been a wet dream and nothing more.

**x.x.x**

She couldn't remember much of what she had been dreaming, but what she did know was that it had been pleasant; Yang felt at peace, content, but her sleep was disturbed by the gentle sensations of deft fingers playing with her nipples and cupping her breasts as she stirred.

Her eyelids felt heavy. The sun was barely peeking up from the horizon and the light scarcely filtered through the blinders and the curtains, leaving the room fairly dark even in the morning hush.

Everything was a blur and convinced the brawler to not bother trying to adjust her eyes. The comfort of the pillow and covers lulled her back to sleep, but the gentle hands, wonderful though they may be, made sure she was conscious enough as she tethered on the fine edge between sleep and awake.

"Mmm…Can't get enough of my babes, babe?" She muttered groggily and shuddered. Said hands playfully groped her tits before drifting south over defined abs and the blonde trembled with sweet frissons.

A sudden, but gentle, heat engulfed her cock and Yang realized that she was already at full mast as she often was in the mornings, and the wet heat was pleasantly unmistakeable.

"Ooh…Mmph…Thanks, Kit-Kat…mmm…oh that feels so good…"

There was a low purr in response as the wet heat pushed deeper down on Yang's cock. A tongue swirled around, soft and flexible, and the sensation undulated over her turgid phallus and over to the rest of her body. The brunette's ministrations were slow and perfect; her soft lips pursed tightly around the tip before she applied suction and bobbed her head up and down at a lazy pace.

"Fuck…You're really going for it despite, ah, being reluctant about it last night…"

The Faunus made a seemingly muffled, scoffing sound and bobbed her head a bit faster.

Yang bucked her hips slightly and arched her head into the pillows. Her vivid imagination danced before her mind's eye as her real eyes remained closed. The Faunus' flushed face as she kept taking Yang's cock deeper and deeper, almost as if to prove something by waking her up like this, was tantalizing to imagine.

The mattress shifted from the weight moving around and Yang stirred further, prompting her to crack open her eyes despite the scarce light filtering in, and was greeted by a view that had made the heavy lifting of her eyelids worth it.

Blake's ass – the Bellabooty – was right in front of her, clad in the Faunus' usual black fitted pants that hugged her derriere just right. It looked even better now like it was a second skin and Yang chewed her bottom-lip with glee.

"Oh yeah…" She groggily uttered and rested her hands over the brunette's ass and squeezed tight curves, prompting a muffled yelp from the Faunus. From the feel of it, the Faunus hadn't even put on anything else beyond pants. "You really do have the best ass around, Kit-Kat…"

The brunette let out a pleased purr and wiggled her rear, still swirling her tongue around Yang's cock between sloppily and skilfully. Her mouth sucked in the first few inches again, the inside a moist, warm cavern with pooling saliva enveloping the brawler's endowment. A hand wrapped its fingers around the inches outside and steadily pumped the length with sweet friction.

Yang closed her heavy eyelids and moaned softly. Her hands were still on the brunette's ass, kneading and palming the buns.

"Fuuuck…damn, babe, you're amazing…it feels way better than how you usually do it…"

The Faunus hummed back at her, not slowing down.

The ecstasy sparked up and the brawler twitched. "Oh fuck…Babe, I'm close…would you… _ah_ …" She bucked and arched into the bed with sudden finger-twitching intensity. "Can I finish, _mmph_ , i-inside of you…? Or maybe…on you…?" She let out a raspy groan as the brunette kept going, seemingly faster. "Shit…! Brothers above, babe, I'm going to-! C-can I? I know, _mmngh_ , that you find it weird, but it's so fucking hot…!"

There was a low, sultry-sounding purr and the Faunus quickened her ministrations as she took Yang's cock deeper, still jerking her off, and the balled up pressure was melting away with the strokes of her tongue.

With a final lash of that talented muscle and a few swift strokes, the torrent of ecstasy billowed over the brawler as the rush of dopamine bloomed and her cock thrashed.

The wet heat enveloped her whole cock in one sudden motion, down to the base, and Yang let out a hoarse cry! Her shaft was all inside the brunette's throat, pulsating and thrashing as she ejaculated with tautening intensity. Her eyes were screwed shut as she simply laid there, tensing up and relaxing in staccato while she came.

"Oh fuck…! Oh Brothers…! Ngh…Agh! _Ooohh_ ….Oh fuck yeah, babe, milk me dry…"

The brunette was just as tense. The gulping sounds was kinda hot to listen to as the Faunus swallowed the creamy discharges, still sucking despite having Yang's endowment so deep inside.

The brawler wasn't able to calm down; the brunette sucked off her sensitive, turgid dick, jerking it fast, while pulling back until it slipped out with a faint _`pop´_. Yang's shaft throbbed and her orgasm came back strong, her seed erupting not inside the wet warmth of a mouth this time, but into the air.

There was a continuous string of hums and purrs following and Yang shuddered. It wasn't landing on her and she could feel the brunette's breath over the tip.

She was cumming on the Faunus' face.

_Unf!_

Yang felt her body finally relax after a small eternity. Her mind was addled and her eyelids heavier. Her limbs were like iron and she could barely move, but the afterglow was worth it. The mattress shifted as the Faunus was climbing out and Yang held out her hand in her grogginess, exhausted and addled.

"That was the best…damn, babe…" Her fingers brushed against an approaching thigh and she smiled a goofy smile as her cock went flaccid. "You sure you didn't like that?"

A soft chuckle was her only response.

"Mm…well, thanks for humouring me…have fun on your jog. I'll just be here for a while longer…"

She wanted to take a good long look of her handiwork, but damn it if she wasn't absolutely tired.

Fingers brushed away her hair as soft lips pressed against her brow. The smell was strong, but thankfully nothing seemed to smear off of the feline girl.

Yang smiled and simply laid there. Her heartrate finally settled and her consciousness was seeping away. She faintly heard the shuffle of clothes and someone moving around.

Then something damp and soft landed right on her junk.

Too tired to move, Yang could only muster a groan. There were more shuffling and then footsteps, and then the door closed shut.

It wasn't until the morning light was stronger and illuminated the room that Yang was roused from her sleep again, blinking her eyes to adjust. She propped herself up on her forearms and glanced around, still groggy, and then peeked down at her naked body.

Black satin panties with purple trims; damp, on her crotch, and definitely Blake's.

Yang smirked tiredly. "What? Something to tide me over until she gets back?"

She grabbed them. They were positively soaked! How much had Blake enjoyed it?

"Naughty kitty…"She held them to her nose and deeply inhaled.

_Unf._

The scent was intoxicating and musky. It was a scent unlike anything that had ever graced her nose whenever she ate Blake out or fingered her to later lick her fingers clean.

"Well…it would be a shame to let this go to waste."

Falling back down, Yang wrapped a hand around her slowly rising cock as she inhaled Blake's arousal. Breakfast could be eaten later.

**x.x.x**

"Welcome back, Kit-Kat~" Yang greeted as Blake stepped inside the living-room and got up to hug her close. "How was the jog?"

"Tiresome, but worth it. I went for a longer route today, rather proud of myself."

"I can imagine; you look like you need a shower." She smirked at the Faunus. "I can definitely join you in that endeavour~"

Blake rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Of course you would. I didn't wake you up like you wanted me to, so you must be pretty eager." She smiled at her. "I'm kinda in the mood as well…"

Yang blinked. "Huh? No, you totally did."

"…No I didn't? At first I was going to, but I was still kinda tired and not in the mood so I figured I would make it up to you when I got back."

Yang froze up.

"Okay, you're messing with me, right? Because you totally woke me up with a bj, that's for damn certain!"

"Hey, keep your voice down!" Blake hissed at her. She led the blonde back to their room. "Mom is still around, you know! And no, I didn't do _that_ for you. I woke up, got dressed, and headed out. I didn't want to wake you up."

"But…It totally did happen…"

Blake let out a heavy sigh and smiled. "Oh Yang. I know you've got energy to spare, but these wet dreams of yours are really getting out of control."

"But it wasn't a wet dream! You had your pants on and gave me the best damn bj I've ever gotten!" The brunette hissed at her again and the blonde held up her hands in a placating manner as she lowered her voice. "You even left your wet underwear behind for me to…you know…"

Blake's ears twitched. A single brow was quirked as she eyed her up and down. "Yang…I didn't put on my pants. I went straight for the yoga pants."

So she had.

Yang felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

Déjà vu.

"I see what's going on now…You've always said that those pants complement my butt," Blake began, arms crossed. "And I changed out of my underwear and left them carelessly on the bed…You grabbed them in your sleep and acted out whatever you think I was doing." She chuckled and shook her head. "Oh Yang. Your libido is so strong that it actually takes over your dreams."

"I…" The blonde's eyes widened as her heart sank. "I…Uh…"

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you in the shower," Blake told her and kissed her cheek. "Let me just grab some fresh clothes and I'll be right back."

"Uhu…"

Yang slumped against the wall as Blake jogged off. Her heart skipped a beat and her mind was racing increasingly swiftly.

There was no way that had been a dream as much as she wanted to believe it.

Had Kali actually—

No.

It couldn't possibly have been—

No way.

Yang froze up. Her gaze had wandered aimlessly until she caught the older Faunus down the opposite end of the hallway as Kali met her stare.

The older woman batted her eyelashes with an innocent smile and opened her mouth, trailed her lips with her tongue, and winked.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?"

To be continued? Heh.


End file.
